


Cor's adventures in takedown notices (the five times remix)

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Sexting, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Porn Watching, Remix, lookalike porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: The first time it happens, he's sitting in his office with Ignis Scientia looking over his shoulder.  They're reviewing the rotation of Crownsguard assigned to the prince's apartment, and a chat window pops up on his screen from Monica Eslhett.Sir, this link was sent to us via anonymous tip.  I think you'd better see it,it reads, followed by a shortened URL full of random letters and numbers.Five times Cor encountered lookalike porn and one time it was the real thing.





	Cor's adventures in takedown notices (the five times remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Related Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443412) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



> Content warnings: there's part where someone accidentally sends a sex tape to the wrong recipient.

1.

The first time it happens, he's sitting in his office with Ignis Scientia looking over his shoulder. They're reviewing the rotation of Crownsguard assigned to the prince's apartment, and a chat window pops up on his screen from Monica Eslhett. _Sir, this link was sent to us via anonymous tip. I think you'd better see it,_ it reads, followed by a shortened URL full of random letters and numbers.

"Well," Ignis says, "I admit I'm curious now."

"It's probably another website selling telephoto lens pictures of His Highness falling asleep in class," Cor grumbles, but he clicks on the link.

It is not pictures of Noctis falling asleep in class.

"Fuck, Marshal, you're gonna make me come again," a woman moans as a man with close-cropped hair pounds her into the floor of what appears to be an attempt to recreate the Crownsguard training room. "I'll teach you how to take it like a Crownsguard," the man growls as he hikes her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh my," Ignis says. Cor finds himself staring, his face growing helplessly redder, as he forces himself to look at the rest of the screen to identify the website publishing this. The title of the video is _Crownsguard Initiation: Marshal Pounds New Recruit_. Ignis reaches over him to move the mouse to the X and close the window, then clears his throat. When Cor manages to convince himself to look up at him, Ignis's cheeks are slightly pink. "If you'll forward me that link, I'll ensure it's taken down right away," he says. "I can't imagine the process is much different than it is for the tabloid publications."

"I'd appreciate that," Cor replies finally.

"Yes, well. About that guard rotation schedule . . . "

2.

The second time, it's a lookalike of King Regis, sitting on a throne that's clearly made of painted cardboard, with what Cor can only imagine is supposed to be Clarus Amicitia riding him. "Your Majesty!" not-Clarus says, thighs flexing as he raises and lowers himself, "Fill me with your magic cum!"

Cor forwards the link to Ignis with a single sentence: _Please issue takedown notice immediately._

3.

The third time, Ignis comes to his office, his hands fidgeting with the stack of reports he's carrying in a way that telegraphs _I need to talk to you about something horribly uncomfortable_ from the moment he steps in the door.

"What is it?" Cor asks, leaning back in his chair. "Did Noctis ditch his guards again?"

"Ah, no, it's not that," Ignis says, shuffling the papers again. "I stumbled across another . . . inappropriate video. I'll issue a takedown notice, of course, but I thought you should know."

Cor sighs. "What was it this time? My money's on lookalikes of Ulric and Altius."

"It's-- well. You can look at it-- or rather, you don't have to, it will be gone within the hour, but."

"Spit it out, Ignis."

"It's Noctis, sir. Or rather, a young man with similar hair who one can only hope is at least eighteen."

" _What?_ Noctis is-- he's a _child_ , how can they be making lookalike porn of him?" Cor frowns, already wondering whether there are any other legal issues he should be researching.

"He's just turned seventeen," Ignis says; Cor looks up at the defensive note in his voice. "He's hardly a child." Ignis seems to catch himself, flushing that same light pink, then says, "Well. I'll issue the takedown notice and email you the details. Perhaps you'll want to double check the ages of the studio's actors."

Cor nods, and Ignis practically runs out of his office. He stares after him for a long moment, then sighs and turns back to his work.

4.

The video is titled _Royal Shield Serves Crown Prince With Monster Cock_. Honestly, Cor is surprised it took them this long to go after Gladio, who wanders around shirtless so much he's practically a living porn video. In the email he sends to Ignis to request his help with a takedown, he does him the courtesy of warning him about the content.

5.

There are a group of glaives crowded together in the corner of the training yard as Cor jogs past on his tenth lap. They're leaning over to look at something on a phone, and as he passes, he hears one of them say, "Holy shit, do you think the Marshal's cock is really that big?"

He takes a detour off the track. "What exactly do you think you're doing here?" he barks at the glaives, who jerk reflexively to attention. The phone falls to the ground, and a masculine groan comes out of the speaker. Cor picks it up to see a video playing of the same damn cropped-hair lookalike who started this whole trend feeding his cock to a pretty woman in a Crownsguard uniform.

"We were just, uh--" one of the glaives starts.

"--about to email you the link for a takedown notice. Sir."

Cor hands the phone to the woman who'd spoken with a nod. "Send it straight to Ignis Scientia. He'll take care of it."

As he jogs off, he can hear the whisper behind him of, "Oh, his cock has _got_ to be that big."

+1

It's late in the evening, and Cor is already laying in bed when he finishes reading the last report that Clarus had sent over. He closes the document and stares at his open web browser for a minute. It's late, and he's alone in his apartment, and after the week he's had he feels too wound up to go to sleep.

He loads up his favorite porn site and does a couple quick searches to find the kind of video he's looking for, then slides his shorts down over his hips and gets his hand on his rapidly swelling cock as the video starts to play. The two men in the video are muscular, their bodies oiled and shining as their grappling turns into grinding, and it's not long before Cor is reaching in his drawer for some lube to make things more comfortable.

He's just started to stroke himself again, slick and smooth and feeling so good, when his phone chimes with an incoming text. For a moment, he considers ignoring it, but as Marshal of the Crownsguard he's never not on call. With a groan, he pauses the video and picks up his phone to find a text from Ignis Scientia.

Rather, to find a video sent by Ignis Scientia. Frowning, he clicks on the video and waits as it downloads to his phone.

"Specs, did you turn on the camera?" Noctis asks in the video from where he's laying sprawled on his bed in his underwear.

"I did, but I feel I ought to remind you again that this is a terrible idea," Ignis says. "You never know who--"

"Yeah, yeah, hackers, leaks, I got it. Your phone is like the most hacker-proof piece of technology in the country, Ignis. Besides, if you didn't let me use it then I would have just had Prompto use his."

"I'm sure," Ignis says dryly.

Prompto enters from just off screen, wearing a t-shirt and sweats. "Aw, are you starting without me?"

"We just started filming, you're good," Noctis says, and then Prompto climbs onto the bed and _onto Noctis_ and Cor suddenly becomes acutely aware that he's sitting in bed with his dick out -- his _hard_ dick out, since he was just jerking off two seconds ago -- watching a video of his king's nineteen-year-old son making out with his best friend. In his underwear. And oh, now Prompto's only in his underwear too, and they're making all sorts of pornographic sounds as they rub their bodies together.

Cor's hand has somehow wandered back down to his dick. Just to hold it, not to-- just to hold it. He should really close this video. Clearly, Ignis didn't intend to send it to him, right? It's not exactly a surprise that Noctis and Prompto are in a relationship, though he didn't think _Ignis_ was-- what _was_ Ignis doing there?

Prompto kisses his way down Noctis's body, then starts mouthing his cock through his underwear. Cor's hand tightens on himself, but he still doesn't move it. Not until Prompto pulls Noctis's underwear off and takes him in his mouth for real, and Noctis arches his back and moans in an absolutely _filthy_ way, and oh gods Cor's really going to do this, isn't he, he's going to masturbate watching a video of the crown prince.

"Specs, get over here," Noctis says between moans, reaching out a hand. The phone recording this is set down on a shelf, and then Ignis is in the frame too, his naked body fully exposed. He climbs on the bed with Noctis and Prompto and leans in to kiss Noctis, and Cor can't help the way his hand speeds up a little. He's always been kind of into threesomes and moresomes, and all of them are lean and muscular, just like he likes his men.

"Too bad Gladio couldn't be here," Prompto says when his mouth pops off of Noctis's cock. "I'd love to have a video of him pounding you. Or pounding me. Or Ignis."

"I'll send it to him when we're done," Ignis says, maneuvering himself into position with his cock hanging over Noctis's face. He angles it down and Noctis licks along the underside. "His phone is subject to the same security protocol as mine."

"Less talking, more fucking," Noctis orders, and gods, he sounds like his dad. His dad who Cor always kind of had a thing for, especially when he talked like that. Noctis looks more like his mother, but he's got Regis's steely intonation -- when he wants to anyway. Which apparently he does in bed.

Cor can't stop watching. Prompto pulls lube and condoms out of the drawer next to the bed, and it's only a couple of minutes before he's settling between Noctis's legs and pushing inside him. The sound Noctis makes is truly obscene, but it makes Cor's dick even harder.

He's always been good at compartmentalizing. It's a necessary skill, as a soldier. Dealing with feelings in the middle of a battle is a terrible idea, so he's grown adept at pushing back his emotions until a convenient time to look at them. As he jerks himself off watching Noctis take a cock in his mouth and another in his ass, Cor decides that the horribly shameful feelings he's locking away right now don't need to be examined. Ever.

He's getting close, and so are the men in the video -- he can tell by the sounds they're making. Prompto comes first, his hand rapidly jerking Noctis to completion after him. Cor strokes himself at the same pace, his body drawing tight as he watches Noctis come, covering his belly and chest in it. It's Ignis who finally tips Cor over the edge though, when he pulls out and comes on Noctis's face. There's something about seeing the most polished and buttoned-up person he knows completely disheveled and impassioned that gives him that extra little push, and then Cor is spilling over his own hand while he squeezes his eyes shut and pants, "Shit, shit, _shit_."

"Gladio's gonna freak when he sees this," Prompto says gleefully in the video, still a little breathless.

"I do believe he'll rather enjoy it," Ignis agrees, and then he's walking toward the camera and the video stops.

Cor stares at the mess on his hand and the bed, and at the screen of his phone, where the completed video is overlaid with a replay button. He stays there, unmoving, until the screen on his phone dims and shuts off. Then he takes a breath, compartmentalizes some more, and cleans himself up.

When he unlocks his phone again and goes back to his messages with Ignis, there's a very proper and polite freakout waiting for him.

_[Ignis, 10:25pm] Marshal, if you have not yet clicked on the above video I ask that you please delete it immediately without viewing. It's of a personal nature and you were not the intended recipient -- my finger slipped while I was using my texting app._  
_[Ignis, 10:26pm] I would appreciate confirmation that the video has been deleted._  
_[Ignis, 10:28pm] If you happened to watch any of it, I must apologize for my indiscretion and will subject myself to disciplinary action._

Cor looks at the messages and can only imagine that Ignis is about to have a heart attack. _Ignis,_ he types finally, _I think you need to issue a takedown notice to yourself. See you in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> ....Cor totally didn't delete that video. His phone is just as secure as Ignis's.


End file.
